


The awakening kiss

by evilbi



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, Truth or dare game, and kayc wants to have some fun bfhdjdj, i love drunk!elli, i mean it’s a truth or dare fic, in which easy and ringo still hate each other guts, is anyone surprised???, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbi/pseuds/evilbi
Summary: Our favorite group of friends is playing truth or dare and KayC dares Ringo to kiss Easy.





	The awakening kiss

“God, this is so boring” 

KayC’s thrilling voice is enough to wake everyone up from their semi catatonic state.  
They’re all sitting cross-legged on the floor (except for Paco, sitting on his wheelchair, and Elli, sitting on his lap, both acting like the cheesy love birds they are), forming a circle, none of them sober. 

It’s quite late and everyone has stuff to do in the morning, but they’re all too awake to go to sleep, while simultaneously being too tired to clean up all the mess they made. Tobias and Easy just randomly showed at Paco’s as their usual, bringing with them few beers. Many beers, actually. Enough to get high and agree on playing truth or dare, ignoring they’re all probably too old for that. The most interesting thing that came out from it is Tobias admitting he’d marry Easy - which surprised no one, really. 

“Lower your voice, KayC” Elli mutters, half asleep between her boyfriend’s arms. 

KayC rolls her eyes, completely ignoring her and focusing her attention on Ringo. She wants to have some fun, especially now that alcohol is doing its job. 

“Ringo?” she calls him.

“Um, what?” he says, not even bothering to look at her, too busy reading something on his phone. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“I’m not playing this stupid game” 

“Why are you even here then!”

Ringo puts his phone away and looks at KayC with his usual I’m-an-asshole-and-you-want-to-punch-me face. 

“I’m waiting for you guys to leave” he articulates, deadly cold. 

“I live here!” KayC protests.

“I’m not talking about you, you idiot”

Ringo casually hints at Easy and Tobias, the first zoned out, the second basically snorting. 

“Yeah, we better leave” Easy mutters, feeling Ringo’s gaze on him. The moment he tries to stand up, KayC holds him by his shirt and forces him to sit again. 

“You’re not going anywhere” she orders, then she kicks Tobias in the leg to wake him up. The poor guy jumps, looking confusedly around. 

“W-what?”

“You’re missing Ringo’s turn” 

Everyone in the room gives KayC a perplexed look. Ringo sighs, very much aware that she won’t give up until he agrees on play that stupid game. 

“Fine” he says, “Dare” 

KayC smirks in the creepiest, scariest way, sending weird chills long Easy’s spine. Ringo is looking at her in challenge - truth is, he not so secretly enjoys doing that type of stuff.

“I dare you” she starts, while everyone is suddenly tense, probably perceiving something’s about to happen, “to kiss Easy” 

Ringo wide opens his eyes, caught by surprise. Easy does exactly the same, staring at her with an expression of horrid shock. 

“I’m not doing that!” he blurts out, voice maybe a bit too high. 

From almost collapsing, Elli now is suddenly very awake, a stupid, amused grin lighting her face up. “Holy shit! Do it!” 

Paco curiously observes his girlfriend standing up, more excited that she should have been. He has to admit that the idea of Ringo and Easy kissing is quite funny, though, especially given they do not have the brightest of the relationships. 

“Do it or you have to drink from the toilet” KayC says, staring at Easy right in eyes and making it clear she is totally serious about it. 

“You can’t force me to do it!” 

“I can and I will!”

“Let’s do it”  
Ringo interrupts their childish fight and now everyone’s eyes are on him. Elli lets out an excited hoot, while Paco is watching the scene weirdly entertained. 

“I’d rather make out with Stinker than watching my best friend and my half brother kissing, really” Tobias says, an expression of pure disgust painted on his face. 

“You’re annoying” KayC grumbles, then, “C’mon guys, we’re waiting” she says, looking at Ringo and Easy. 

Easy, frowning and visibly upset, opens his mouth to protest - he can’t believe his friends would gladly have fun behind his back. Okay, maybe he can believe it. 

“Listen, I already told you-“ 

“God Easy, you’re overreacting. What are you, ten? It’s just a kiss” 

Easy raises his look, watching Ringo standing in front of him, more annoying and insufferable than ever. He really doesn’t fancy the idea of kissing that asshole at all. Still, he can’t make a fool of himself, can he? Not that he has another choice anyway. 

“Okay” he says, standing up. Now Ringo and him are just few centimeters from each other and Easy can feel a weird sensation in his stomach. Ringo looks confident and is smirking as his usual. He’s really good looking, Easy can’t deny that, but his personality is so ugly it’s hard to properly appreciate his pretty face. 

Everyone is looking at them with particular intensity, KayC satisfied, Elli amused and looking forward for it, Paco intrigued, and Tobias half disgusted half curious. 

Ringo gets dangerously close to Easy, which makes him stiffen up and blush like an idiot. He squishes his eyes as he feels Ringo’s lips on his and his hands gently placed on his shoulders. Their lips barely touch, but that innocuous friction, added to that inexplicable and strange feeling, is enough for Easy to decide to push Ringo away. 

Ringo blinks, then smiles at him in the most malicious way possible. 

“What was that?” KayC asks, obviously disappointed, “Tongues! You have to use your tongues!”

Easy tights his lips and gives KayC an annoyed look. “Jerk off on something else!” 

He hears Ringo laughing next to him.  
“Honestly, Easy” he says, “That wasn’t a kiss. We’re not children, what’s the big deal?” 

Easy releases a sigh, feeling the urge to punch him in the mouth. Ringo enjoys teasing him way too much, doesn’t he? Easy knows he’s a grown adult and that things like french kissing people shouldn’t be such a big deal, indeed. Except, it’s Ringo they’re talking about- the person he barely gets along with. Maybe sticking his tongue down Ringo’s throat would be a good way to shut him up once and for all. 

“You’re right, what’s the big deal? Let’s make out” he says, “But after we did it I want to go home and sleep” 

Then, once again, they‘re in front of each other, while everyone’s curious eyes  
are on them. 

“I bet a good make out session will be the best way to bond and get over your past conflicts, guys” says Paco, giggling. Everyone, except Tobias (now laying down on the coach and wondering why the hell he’s still there), agrees.

Ringo and Easy give each other a significant look, then Ringo approaches Easy’s face and kisses him on the lips. His hands are on his neck and that light touch sends shivers through his nerves. Easy surrounds Ringo’s waist to get him closer and kiss him deeper, which makes Ringo softly moan. The kiss starts slowly, lips pressed together and mouths barely open, then it gets gradually more intense, with Ringo sucking Easy’s lips to taste them properly and Easy doing the same. When they both open their mouths and let their tongues to entwine, everything around them suddenly shut ups and their minds go black. Easy is holding Ringo tightly, basically hugging him, while Ringo’s cupping his face with his hands. They both have their eyes closed, and Easy can feel Ringo’s nose occasionally brushing on his cheek and his body trembling under his touch. For two people who hate each other that much, they sure look like they’re enjoying it a lot. 

They finally decide to separate only when the need for air becomes too intense. There’s an “oh my god” followed by a “truly disgusting” and some laughs.

Easy and Ringo stare at each other for few seconds, both with their cheeks flushed in pink and shiny eyes. Ringo has a tiny, shy smile on his face, and Easy can’t help but be surprised by the way his facial features softened. His stomach is twisted and he can still feel the goosebumps that kiss gave him. 

“Okay guys, the show is over!” announces Tobias, standing up and approaching the door. 

“You two totally enjoyed it!” says Elli, laughing. “I mean, you’re both good looking and attracted to men, aren’t you?” 

Ringo shrugs. “I guess” he mumbles, a stupid, but satisfied smile on his face. 

Easy doesn’t say a word, feeling a bit dazed and light headed. That was weird. Incredibly good, but still weird. He just enjoyed a whole lot kissing Richard Beckmann and is about to have an existential crisis, probably. 

After another ten minutes of laughs and KayC complimenting herself for having managed to make Ringo and Easy kiss, something apparently impossible (maybe a bit exaggerating, really), everyone finally decides to go to sleep. 

There’s a chorus of “good night!”, then Elli and Paco are the first to disappear, followed by Tobias, particularly tired, and KayC. 

Easy is on the door, about to leave as well, when he feels a warm and familiar hand placing on his shoulder. 

“Easy” Ringo pronounces his name in a way that makes him shiver. When he turns around, he’s looking at him with a grin on his face and an illegible expression. Ringo looks like the asshole he is, but softer. 

“What?” he asks, looking at him cautiously. 

Ringo’s cheeks are still red and there is a weird light in his eyes. His incredibly pretty eyes, Easy thinks. 

“That… that wasn’t bad, was it?” he says, voice quite low, getting closer to him. 

Easy swallows, perceiving a pleasant warmth spreading inside his chest and his stomach. 

“Definitely less worse that I thought” he agrees, “but that’s because I’m a good kisser!” 

Ringo smiles at Easy’s joking tone. “True, but I’m not bad either”

It’s probably the first time they’re having something close to a civil conversation - a conversation that‘s actually them shamelessly flirting. Easy feels the adrenaline running through his veins and is too tired and too drunk to think that his desire to kiss Ringo again is something he should be worried about. 

“No, you’re not” he admits, “Quite the contrary” 

“Listen, I know we’re not best friends”

“We’re not friends, period” 

Ringo nods, still smirking. “Yeah, that’s just not my thing, you know it” he says, “But- we could do that again” 

Easy raises his eyebrows, giving Ringo a surprised look. “What?” he asks, a bit incredulous. 

Ringo takes a tiny breath, making his smile even bigger, eyes shiny. “Making out, sometimes” he explains, “And maybe something else” 

Easy blinks, feeling his cheeks warm. Is Ringo asking him to have sex? He’s probably hallucinating. 

“Are- are you serious? We can barely stand each other” 

“Who cares? It could be a good way to make your presence in my life less unpleasant” 

Easy gaps, quite speechless. His heart is racing way too fast and he has this viscous feeling in his underbelly. 

“I should be the one saying that” he says, letting his voice come out like a tiny breath. 

Ringo leans his hand on his chest, very close to him, observing Easy’s thousands emotions coloring his nice, warming face. He never thought of Easy in that terms, not even by mistake, but he doesn’t have enough energies to care. It’s probably because he’s very young and horny and Easy is really good looking. 

“Maybe Paco was right, these could become our bonding moments” 

Easy covers Ringo’s hand with his, smiling. He’s usually a relationship type of guy, but, God, since when is Ringo so attractive? Richard Beckmann, that damn asshole, is making him feel weak in the knees. 

“Tomorrow Tobias is not at home”


End file.
